red_dead_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Mercenaries
About Mercenaries Mercenaries are hired soldiers. Mercenary contracts can be usefull in times of peace and war.Mercenaries bring their own armor and weapons so expect them to be more or less usefull based on their initial equipment. Mercenaries may be more or less disciplined, always be prepared for the worst case scenario when hiring them. They are fighting for gold, so expect them to be more prone to fleeing during a lost battle. You can gift them equipment if you want. Tribe members are NOT allowed to work as mercenaries (for diplomacy reasons). Only non tribal group members and solo players can work as mercs. Basic Examples of Mercenary Work * Guards: they are hired to guard your walls/outposts/forts. The guard's duty is to stay in the position you placed them and defend against cannibals/enemies so your tribe/group wont have to. They are really usefull. * Scouts: they are hired to scout areas. They can also be used in reconnassance missions or to skirmish stationary enemy troops with ranged weapons to lure them to your position. * Warriors: these are the most common and cheap mercenaries. They can be hired to accompany your group or fight for you in battles and sieges. Specialized Mercenaries Specialized Mercs are interesting units that tend to have different, more speciallized uses.They are rare because only the most dedicated mercenaries will care enough to become specialized. Only leaders and generals of mercenary groups (non tribal group of mercenaries) can create new units to add in this list. Specialized Mercs are more expensive but perform better at fights and should be more reliable. Berzerkers: These are really dangerous mercenaries that can be used as a charging force before your own troops engage in battle. Requirements: Berzerkers need to be decent with a specific melee of their choice and have high Athleticism. They should also have throwing weapons (spears/molotovs) to hurl at their enemies while charging. Recomended equipment: full bone armor, upgraded rusty axe, molotovs, throwing spears Missile Infanty: These are mercenaries who prefer to fight from a distance or even better from the safety of fortifications. They are proficient with ranged weapons but they are not afraid to get their hands dirty with melees. Requirements: Missile Infantrymen should be decent with bows. Recomended equipment: full stealth armor, machete, quiver, bow and arrows Hoplites: These are really well armored and disciplined mercenaries. They usually carry the best armor around and tend to prefer spears and machetes. Expect them to be expensive. Requirements: Hoplites should be heavily armored and have high strength. They should be decent with throwing spears.They also need to carry a turtle shell to use as a shield if they are ordered to hold a position Recomended equipment: full creepy armor,spear bag, turtle shell for shield, upgraded spear, throwing spears, machete Snipers: Snipers are mercenaries equiped with a flintlock and lots of bullets. They are really usefull if they are well protected by other troops. Make sure they have a sufficient ammount of bullets before you hire them. Requirements: Snipers must be able to land shots from long distances. Recomended equipment: flintlock pistol, full stealth armor or better, at least 50 bullets Hawk Mercenaries: these are the best ambush or distraction troops and can be extremely usefull in sieges. Hawk mercs have mastered the use of hang gliders.They are the fastest units you can find thanks to their gliders. They are used for taking the enemy by surprise or grabing their attention before your own troops engage. Requirements: The hawk mercs must have a hang glider and they must be decent when it comes to using it. They are expected to be good melee fighters as well. Recomended equipment: hang glider,full bone armor or better, katana, molotovs Assassins: these are units that have mastered bows,guns and melees. They have the right to use a blank username but only when someone hires them. So they can be either used as spies or warriors. They tend to be expensive. Requirements: They must have proven to be proficient with bows/guns and melees. They should also be smart when it comes to enganging enemies or hiding. Recomended equipment: modern bow, poisoned arrows, poisoned melee, flintlock pistol, at least 50 bullets, full stealth armor or better.